Email Sessions for the Soul
by Night Fox Riku
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are part of a program where they e-mail a counselor who gives them advice. Overtime they learned that they had a lot more to say about eachother than they ever would've dreamed of. YAOI SasuNaru NaruSasu KakaIru Romance


Disclaimor: Don't own Naruto or anything -cries-

Warnings: Later language maybe, boyxboy love, YAOI means gay people. And we are all GAY lol Gets mature later down the road.

a/n: I know another fic. sue me lol. Please bear with, the beginning is long I know! But I added the e-mails between Sasuke and Naruto in there so it's worth the wait! :3

_Konoha High_

It was a school known for it's wide arranged academic achievements, as aswell as the different classes of economic stature that existed within the tall, white building.

The man standing before the school held the plain white letter in his hand almost nervously. Already 26, he accomplished many things in his field of work. The previous school he worked at had a lot of abusive kids that had no one to turn to. He simply felt, after helping so many of them now, that he perhaps could be needed elsewhere. It was by reccommendation that he took the time to look up Konoha High. Although prestigous in some ways, it really was like any ordinary highschool.

However, he was also told that the people who went to the school had a record for misfit behavior, if you knew who to look for. But trully he just wanted to help people, and that was reason enough for his decision.

It was half past one, and there was no sight of anyone outside the facility. So the dark-skinned man wandered into the school calmly and quietly. Following procedure before entering his designated task. It was through a mutual friend that he was able to enter another's classroom for his semi-project. Thankfully the teacher was more than eager to see him in action.

"Right this way sir, you'll see an elevator straight down. Just head to the 3rd floor, exit to your right, the 2nd door in the hallway is where you need to go. He has a poster on door, you can't miss it. And before you ask, the school board has reviewed it, for some reason they agreed to let it stay there." The young lady with short black haired sighed almost embarrassingly, pointing in the direction he was to follow. She seemed nice enough, to which he couldn't help but give a smile in return.

"Thank you very much."

Fixing his tie with his left hand, his other hand gripping the suitcase handle, he muttered a couple easeful words to himself. For some reason highschool kids always made him nervous. He had reason to believe it was because of his own highschool experience. One he never trully wanted to look back on.

After some minutes of walking, he stumbled by the door that had a poster in front of it. He couldn't help looking at it strangely. It had a man and a woman making out, and made the reader believe them to be a happy couple. It shows a life progression over them dating and when they become intimate you can assume because of the girl's sudden pregnancy. They looked worried, but happy, then the next image made his eyes widened. Suddenly the baby pops out her belly like the devil's spawn and looks to be attacking his own mother. The images afterward made his eyes twitch. Really, what was the point of this? His eyes scrolled down to the main italicised words.

_This could happen to you. Wear a condom, or your sperm in 9 months will grow to kill you._

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_

Shaking his head from his stupor, he knocked twice on the door before pulling it to open. The class itself wasn't as big as he was expecting, an average amount he would say. They bustled with laughter and faced eachother with gleeful expressions. Though some were throwing paper balls, and flicking eachother in the head. He could only wonder what the teacher was doing, letting his class get this way.

"Aren't they just damnful?"

The man jumped, he hadn't noticed the other male to be so close to him, or in the room at all.

"T-that's one way of putting it." He coughed, trying to force his nervousness down.

"Kakashi Hatake." The male offered his hand eagerly with a smile.

"Iruka Umino. I'm here to-"

"Get new test dummies?"

"Ye- no! What?"

The silver-haired male, reffered to as Kakashi Hatake, laughed unsubtely. Winking at Iruka with obvious amusement, or blinking, he wan't sure. The teacher had a white, eye patch over his left eye. Though his hair fell over mainly where the patch was positioned. And for some reason, it gave the man a feral look. Especially when he smirked the way he was doing now.

"I was only kidding Mr. Umino. You must forgive me, my sense of humor is different than most." He kept his smile, yet rettracted his hand. Iruka suddenly felt rude.

"No no, it was just. Surprising."He chuckled, rubbing the bridge of his nose where his scar layed.

_BAM_

Iruka jumped, his ear felt like they had popped on the inside.

"Wha-?"

"Alright students! We have a guest speaker today, be sure to show him some love!" With a hard pat on the back, he signaled his attentive audience to the bewildered male.

"I-I"

"Go get'em tiger." He heard Kakashi whisper.

It took more force than he had came with to look at the kids properly. They for some reason where giving him a strange look, at least those who recovered from the unnecassary antic of Kakashi slamming a rather thick health book on the floor.

"My name is Iruka Umino." He smiled. "I'm here with a...proposition of sorts." He cleared his throat and threw his briefcase towards Hatake to catch. Catching the devious man off-guard.

"I've worked with many students like yourselves, to help them gain something their lacking." He thought carefully. "I am not sure if you are aware, but in the society we live in, especially these days among the youth," He paused as he heard a disruptively loud 'Woot! Youth rocks!'

"Yes well, teenagers are constantly faced with difficulties of many different degrees. Part of my job is to help you through such tough situations. And while this does not apply to all of you, I would like to address everyone here equally."

"You see i'm like a school counselor. Except I'm not stationed within the school confinement. I communicate with students via e-mail. What this means is that I receive journal like entries of students who feel the need to confide in someone."

"E-mail? What, you scared of us in person or something?" He heard someone within the mess of students shout, causing a few giggles and chuckles to rise.

"Ah, here's the thing, I should be asking you that. Before becoming a school counselor I was a psychologist, although I am young, I started at a very early age. And while I was working at my office, I came up with the idea to pursue patients through internet. The reason I did this was because many who came to see me were nervous and scared. They didn't feel comfortable sitting in a soundless room where only two or three people sat. The sessions with them were difficult. And one day I took it upon myself to e-mail them individually. I asked them what was it I could do to make them more at ease, if there was something holding them back from opening up. I was surprised to see 79% of those I contacted where able to tell me, detail for detail, what caused their behavior. Because they did not feel the pressure of someone watching them in such vulnerable states."

Iruka walked forward, gesturing his hands along with his words.

"I won't say anymore more on that, but the point is that I wish to see how I can help you. Again, maybe you aren't struggling with life yet. Whether you are being challenged in life or not, I am collaborating with Mr. Hatake here, to set a program where I receive journal entries of your daily occurences. I hope to gain some knowledge from you, and offer what I can in return. Any questions?"

His on going smiled faltered as he looked at the students again, who some remained giving him an odd look of sorts.

"Basically, your gonna have to e-mail Iruka about your lives. Seeing how I am your last class of the day, you can feel free to use any available computers here to submit an entry. Don't bother asking if its optional or not, your grade depends on this as well. I will be keeping tabs children, so your grades will reflect on this more than anything."

The children groaned in unison.

"Kids these days." Iruka turned to face their teacher. He had the usual facial expression he wore since they met. He was handed back his suitcase.

"I'm sure your time is precious Iruka, I will make sure to check their status. Feel free to call me if anything." He was guided to the door almost hastefully.

"W-wait! I don't even have your number!"

And just as quickly as he spoke, he heard the door shut behind him. He stood in front of the classroom. He felt flustered, and ashamed from being pushed in such a way! Wasn't he suppose to talk to the kids? What was wrong with that Hatake guy?

Iruka growled and tugged on his tie again before stomping away. His time was precious, and pondering on something that was already done was wasteful. He walked out of the building, making sure to thank the black-haired woman for her earlier services. Not taking to long to get to his car he sat to relax a bit.

It was a low, whimsical ring that caused his attention to move to the briefcase he placed on the passanger seat.

"I wonder whose calling me?" He reached into his briefcase, and searched for his phone. He saw the envelope symbol, alerting him of a text message. "How strange." He thought aloud, and flipped it open. Finding to his surprise, that it read 'Kakashi'

"What in the world-" He hit the center of the phone, opening the new message.

_Be sure to save my number dolphin. _

_I took it upon myself to get your phone out your breifcase, that is why you gave it to me, no?_

_I look forward to see how things out._

Iruka's grip over the phone tightened. Trully, who was that man?! He bashed his head against his steering, cursing as he accidentally signaled his horn.

----

Once home and settled in Iruka waited patiently before finding his laptop and searching through the e-mail he had given Kakashi to designate all entries. He was expecting the man to keep his word for everyone to particiapte, but again, the man surprised him. He already had quite a few messages in his inbox. Some sent even at 8:15, just 20 minutes before now.

With a sudden rush of enthusiasm he clicked on the first two newest messages. Wanting to respond to them right away.

----

_Email Address: _

_Subject:_ Blah = -_- =

It was another bright and sunny day at Konoha High. The students here were filled with bustling joy and laughter, scrambling through the halls and greeting friends as they came. Our teacher greeted us, pleased that all his 'kids' were on time as usual. The class waved back at him, complementing him on his new scarf that matched his white eye patch. Then every one would just skip to their assigned seats and wait for their lesson to begin. Hands folded together, eager smiles plastered on their gleaming, angelic faces. And everyone cheered as we begin our learning assignments! Oh joyous day!

....

Okay I'm lying, incase _you_ haven't caught on. And by _you_ I do mean the person that spoke in class today, I am going to assume that _you_ are the actual one reading this crap since, afterall, _you_ made us do it.

But as far as that drabble goes, no I'm not gonna back space because I can't...seriously it bugs me if I erase what I was actually thinking. Just think of it as my opening, I mean, I am so not putting Dear Diary, or Dear Mr....(_insert name here)_....okay I forgot your name sorry.

Anyway, I'm getting off track. You'll see that happen quite a lot with me, I never reread anything. So I guess I should go by what the instructions were. -Ahem-.

So today was pretty decent day I guess. Konoha High isn't exactly as bubbly as I may have implied, kids get pretty loud once they see their friends scrambling around the halls. I'm pretty guilty of that myself. But once I found my possy I entered Kakashi's Health class. As usual he looked at us with his routinely glance around the room, mentally checking attendance as he says. Really, he's kind of creepy, I mean he's got that cat-like look. Like he's plotting against us. I swear! I'm not just being paranoid. But he's a pretty cool guy when he isn't dissing me.

Anyway, I was talking with a friend of mine, Kiba. Lately he's been having girl problems, has a crush on someone, and I know it's someone in our class! It has to be, but I don't push him too hard for details...well I don't!....Okay I do, but he never spills, dog breathe is pretty stubborn.

So while I was asking again who this mystery person was, you know, in a non-interrogating way, I heard Kakashi drop, well slam, a book on the floor. He does that all the time, hurts my ears every time too. 'Oops'. That's all he ever says, like if he mistakenly drops his books in every class. _But_ he did get our attention as usual. And it was at this we noticed _your_ arrival. And just so you know dude, your facial expression was pretty hilarious. I guess you were surprised by the book huh? Gets at least one person off guard everytime.

Oh uh yeah, so I heard your speech about your therapy method. I didn't get the whole self awareness mumble jumble stuff. I only agreed to this because of Kakashi threatning me. Yeah, he threatens his class a hell of a lot. Especially me! I swear he's prejudice! Must be because I'm so damn cool and blonde. But that's okay, can't let the haters wear me down. You know?

Not much else happened that day, Health was my last class of the day really. I went home and prepared some ramen. Took a shower and stuff, and now I'm typing away. I don't really know what else I'm suppose to type. A little about my personality and I perhaps?

Well, I'm known to be a bit loud and energetic. Knuckle-headed to some, but I'm just too cool for them that's all. I don't mind school, friends keep it interesting. I like to skate board and play soccer. I'm a pretty good goalie. Like alternative music, some rap, but not really hooked on that...

I do live alone if that counts for anything. My parents died before I even knew they trully existed. Don't give me a pity speech or anything though! Seriously I've heard enough of that crap. I'm pretty happy where I stand at this point. Living on my own at 16 is rough sometimes, but it makes my life a bit more free. Sure it is lonely sometimes. Nothing that makes me cry a river. I'm an only child too, sad I know. I always wanted a sibling, but I'll live.

So I guess that's good enough right?

...

Oh! By the way, the names Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. And don't you forget it!

_Sent by_:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Reply from:_

_Subject: _Blah = -_- =

Well hey there Naruto! I'm so very glad you've followed instructions! I must admit I was slightly apprehensive about the idea of having the students share journal entries via email, but it's turning out to be quite the adventure.

My name is Iruka Umino by the way. But you can refer to me as just Iruka...as you do with Mr. Hatake's name.

I must say, your beginning startled me! I was actually believing that you were one of those senile children who believed school was god sent and worshipped by all. And from how your peers acted throughout the day, I hardly considered them angelic. Of course that is between you and I. The district expects me to love all children, and that I do. But I won't beat around the bush, and not say that kids are known for their various behaviours on a daily basis. And this is sort of what I was trying to explain earlier you see.

I'm a psychology major, but as of late I have been a high school counselor in many schools throughout this area. I am with terms with my previous placement and believe I can be of use in another school. Konoha to be exact. I often work off campus, and that's why I am reverting to emailing any students interested in communicating with me. Or in your case, threatened. Be sure to thank Mr. Hatake for me.

My job, well mission really, is to be able to teach young adults like yourself about opening up to knew possibilities when it comes to self-evaluating. A person's health is more stable when you can comprehend every aspect that affects you, as an individual. But for now, we shall say I am a person who wants and is willing to listen to your thoughts about your day to day life. It isn't too complicated.

As far as your first entry goes. I rather enjoyed it Naruto. I'm glad you don't back space...even if it saves time reading. At least I know your being honest and up front with me, and that is more than what I expected.

I had no idea I appeared the way I felt when dropped those books, guess I should be prepared next time around.

Do you play sports often? What appeals you to that genre of music? And don't worry, I won't smother you with overbearring pity. I too lost my parents, though I knew them for a short while, I was 10 when they died in a car accident. And I no way enjoyed the remorseful words of others that came every day after the funeral.

But at 16, can you really handle everything on your own? At least you can make ramen.

Oh, Naruto. Next day when you type back for your second entry, I hope for you to share more insights of your friends! How you interact with them, how they make you feel. Or how everything that goes on affects your mood! Your a very entertaining young man, I'm sure you can give me more than that!

Til next time!

_Reply Sent to:_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Email Address: _

_Subject:_ Journal Entry

Hello Dr. Umino,

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm 16 years old, and I don't like to get off track with things. I'm not use to the whole therapeutic aspect of what this is pertaining to but I suppose I can amuse you with my attempt to talk about _me_.

You see I don't like talking about myself. My mother use to say I am just being modest. I'm just tired of hearing about me. I hear my name come up in school a lot. The girls think if they say my name a million times over and throw giggles my way, I'll magically appear before them and carry them away to get married. I don't like girls. Yes I'm gay. Don't ponder too much on that though. I know myself well enough to know this isn't a phase in my life. Besides, I already am infatuated by someone. But I won't go any deeper on that matter....at least not now.

I have an older brother, Itachi, who I don't see very often. Which is fine by me. Honestly we don't really talk to one another much, he's more of an ill-fated asshole than I am. But seeing how my father is a prude too, I'm assuming it's genetic.

Thank god I'm gay.

Hatake said your going to be the school's counselor for my class's grade year and so on. Though you say you work off-campus a lot. Is that why you tried this method? Really I wasn't sure of this, especially putting your personnal email address on the board....we have morons in our school in case they hadn't made themselves known. Hopefully no one has tried to spoof any emails to you. Also what are the terms on you replying?

Well, that is all I have to report for today.

_Sent by:_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Reply to: _

_Subject:_ Journal Entry

Well hello there Sasuke! Glad you took the time to respond to me, even if it may have pained you so.

Your quite the straight forward person, I imagine you have a strong personality. Maybe that's why the young ladies in your school admire you.

I'm glad to know your very self-aware of your sexuality. I won't pry to much on who this certain someone is you are reffering to is. Just know anything you wish to tell me, will stay with me and only me. I never reveal anyone's secrets or thoughts. It's part of my job, and the process of trusting one another. But I must ask, are you openly gay? I'd picture the girls would stop their own infatuations if they knew you'd never find any of them appealing in such ways. Have you ever dated someone of the opposite sex?

Also I must say, your family doesn't seem very...wholesome. I'd like to know what exactly causes certain attitudes to rise when you actually do communicate. I hope it isn't as stiff of a situation as you are playing it out to be.

In regards to this method of having a session, yes that is why. You really are perceptive Sasuke, there is no doubting that.

I'm usually able to respond to everyone on a daily basis, or every other day. A week at most. I like to see a compile of entries to fully understand how everyone's life functions more so than just a one day period.

Since it is the first entry day, I am quick to reply.

So Sasuke please, do tell me more about yourself. The type of things you like to do with people, or even alone. Who are your type of friends, what attracts you to them? Is your home life ever overbearring? I'd really like to get a more detailed insight of who you trully are Sasuke, and I am willing to do the same if need be.

Thanks for the concern about the emailing, I've had my fingers crossed all day!

Oh and please, call me Iruka.

_Reply from:_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satisfied, Iruka moved onto some more, less interesting, entries, but answered them with just as much eagerness. Trully he was anxious to see what else he was going to read from the days on out.

Yet Iruka had no idea, he was going to get tangled into several teenage love crisis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a/n: PLZ don't hit me for typing another fic lol. I'll be updating another soon...hopefully. I just forgot this one there and I like the whole e-mail thing. Yes I do feel I dragged the begginning a bit, but next chapters will have Naruto's and Sasuke's life. And perhaps some KakaIru?

I'm not sure whats wrong with Kakashi yet lol. And I have a new fic of SUBWAY coming out. I work there so I know -shudder- i know. sounds interesting? and should I do a harry potter fic? DracoxHarry

PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love you forever and will thank you next chappy...if you like that. Plus I promise to respond to reviews!

Til next time

~X~


End file.
